


A White Christmas

by ScarDolphin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hospital, Secret Santa, a bit of angst, busy idols, christmas party for idols, getting gifts for each other, riku overworking, riku's asthma gets in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: It's Christmas, and Otoharu had worked hard in preparing a party, not only for Idolish7 but the three other idol groups too; Trigger, Re:vale and Zool. The boys of Idolish7 are helping Otoharu to decorate their place when Riku has an asthma attack
Kudos: 54





	A White Christmas

Otoharu had spent a long time planning this event. Of course, the only one who knew about the troubles he had was Banri, who worked by his side, but Banri kept quiet. It had been extremely difficult for Otoharu to find a single day where all the idols were off. There was always one job or another that got in the way, and Otoharu couldn’t have imagined the difficulty if he hadn’t been planning this almost six months ahead of time. He had spent many hours contacting producers, tv shows and whatever else was on the idols’ calendars, to have them move the time or date of the job. And when the date was finally set, the Saturday before Christmas, that was only the start. Next came all the decoration- and food plans, as well as how they were going to fit so many people into one dorm. It wasn’t that the Idolish7 boys’ dorm was small, but it wasn’t made for having a big party like the one Otoharu had been arranging, and the idol boys only knew about it to some extent. 

On the 30th November, Otoharu had gone around speaking to each of the boys alone one by one. He had explained that he had been talking with Kaoru and Rinto, the two managers of Trigger and Re:vale, and they had decided on a secret santa type gift. He would give each of the boys a name of one of the others. Some got a member within Idolish7, some got a member from Trigger or Re:vale instead. Sogo was the one who was most surprised when he found out that Zool had been invited too. He didn’t have much against them personally, but he was wary about how the others would react. They weren’t exactly friends with Zool, but after the outing to Northmare, they had found that Zool were more human than they had first seemed. Otoharu had told him not to mention it. If he mentioned it, it would give it away that his gift was for one of their members, and the whole point of secret santa was that it was a secret. At first Sogo had been unsure what to get the quiet Zool member with a cold look in his eyes, but he had a job with Haruka’s groupmate, and figured he’d take the time to ask him a few questions.

Riku’s excitement as the party came closer was clear on his face. Despite what anyone might think, he had kept his gift a secret, but had been close to mentioning it to Iori more than once. It was no surprise Riku was looking forward to a Christmas party like this one, and it had been so long since he had held a Christmas with his dear brother, Tenn, that he could barely remember it. Ever since Tenn had left with Kujo-san, it had just been Riku and their parents for Christmas, which ended in Riku sitting in his room watching videos of Tenn perform on stage as a part of his group, Trigger. Along with him were two other members, Gaku and Ryunosuke, but it wasn’t until Riku became an idol that he had actually had the chance to meet them.

Being sickly as a child, the only friend Riku had was in his twin brother, Tenn. And when Tenn had left, he’d felt all alone until he’d joined the newer idol group, Idolish7. Although his brother was still very dear to him, Riku felt comfortable in the Idolish7 dorm, surrounded by his six groupmates, who were all different and charming in their own way. There was Sogo, the calm and mature member of Idolish7, who had a slightly scary side that only Tamaki had seen. Tamaki was still a high school student, with a very laid back attitude. Together, the two of them formed the subunit Mezzo. Aside from Mezzo and Riku, the rest of the Idolish7 members included Iori, an uptight student, rather clever for his age along with Mitsuki, his older yet shorter brother who was much younger-looking, and much more outgoing and lively. Then there was Nagi, a prince from another country with a unique voice and way of speaking, due to mixing several languages together. And lastly, Yamato, the oldest in the group and the leader, who could be rather lazy at times.

Riku was glad he had met them, for he didn’t know what he would do without. And he was looking forward to the Christmas party that they were holding four days before Christmas Day. Spending quality time with his group, seeing his brother, and even spending time with their senpais, Momo and Yuki from Re:vale. Riku didn’t know Zool were coming, but he had been getting along well with Torao, one of their four members. Aside from him and Haruka, the two other members were Touma and Minami. They were the newest group of the four, though some had experience from before the time of Zool. Their personalities weren’t very well known, but they were a rough group, with a slightly more rocky theme than the other three groups.

The days in December flew by in a daze, December was a month that always seemed to disappear so quickly. There was always so much that needed to be done before the year ended, and as the days were rather dark, it felt like there wasn’t enough time to do everything. The Saturday before Christmas came around rather quickly. Otoharu had accepted that some of them had to work during the morning and the party would therefore start mid afternoon. Those who weren’t working were to help out with decorating. Although there were Christmas decorations up already, there were very few of them, and Otoharu had gotten a hold of many lights and bobbles to hang up, not to mention that the area close to the kitchen needed to be freed so they could make space for everyone to sit around the table at dinner.

Riku and Iori were hanging up lights in many different colours along the 90 degree bend in the concrete between the wall and the ceiling, whilst Mitsuki was helping Otoharu and Banri with a larger rearrangement of the room. Yamato was sleeping his hangover off in his room, and Sogo and Tamaki were out recording a new song for Mezzo. Nagi was starring in a new commercial, with the last video shoot on this particular day.

“We’re done!” Riku exclaimed, slightly breathless as he stepped down from the chair, having hung the last lights up. “Banri-san, is there anything else I can help with?”  
“You look a bit pale, Nanase-san,” Iori frowned, “Shouldn’t you take a rest?”  
“Haa, I’m fine, Iori! Please let me help!”  
Banri nodded, “We’ll need to move this couch over to the corner. Can you help me lift it?”  
Riku nodded and rushed over before Iori could stop him. Riku ignored the straining in his body when he lifted one end of the couch. It wasn’t even that heavy, and he hated being weak, bound by his illness.

Iori was the first to react when Riku’s body gave in, and managed to catch him before his body fell to the floor, numb.  
“Nanase-san?” Iori’s voice was slightly panicked. His fall had gotten the attention of the rest, who rushed to help.  
“He’s not breathing right,” Banri pointed out, “We should call an ambulance.”  
“I’ll do it!” Mitsuki offered, his agile abilities making it easy for him to jump over the mess of the furniture which was all over the place. He picked up the phone and dialed the three-digit number, whilst the other three were keeping Riku breathing, and had lifted him up on the couch whilst waiting on the ambulance. The ambulance came rather quickly, and Yamato exited his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning, just as Riku was lifted past him on a stretcher. He blinked a few times.  
“What happened?” He asked Mitsuki who was standing close by.  
“He fainted,” Mitsuki shrugged, “And was having trouble breathing.”  
“Oh no, let’s hope it’s not too bad,” Concern appeared on Yamato’s otherwise tired face. 

Banri went with Riku to the hospital, leaving Otoharu to usher the rest to get back to getting ready. Right now, there was nothing they could do to help Riku anyways, and it was best to get their mind off it. Even Yamato wasn’t able to escape and moved like a zombie as he helped prepare for the evening. After several hours, the dorm had been transformed into a Christmas-themed party room. There were lights and banners in many colours hanging up everywhere, furniture had been moved to make space for the big, long table down the middle, which had been decorated in the colours red, white and green, with the plates ready, waiting for the guests and the food. There was a small plastic Christmas tree in the corner towards the entrance, which had been decorated too and with a bright star on the top, it was a very welcoming sight to see when arriving. 

Mezzo arrived just after noon, pleasantly surprised at how much the dorm had changed. There was a sweet aroma in the air, Tamaki attempting to steal some Christmas cookies that Otoharu had borrowed their kitchen to make. Otoharu shooed him off, telling him to help or get out of the kitchen. Nagi, too, arrived not long after, happily exclaiming words of praise to those who had helped decorate the place. Otoharu ushered them to go get ready. After all, there was less than two hours until the guests were due to come. Just as they had disappeared, Otoharu’s phone rang and he picked it up quickly, glancing at the caller’s name of his assistant.  
“Banri, how’s it going?” Otoharu asked directly.  
“Not bad, but it’s not that good either,” Banri admitted, “It seems he strained himself while putting lights up and his lungs had difficulty following. They want to keep him here for at least 24 hours to keep an eye on his lungs and see how they react.”  
“I see,” Otoharu nodded, knowing that Banri couldn’t see his gesture, “Thank you for the update. When will you be coming back?”  
“I’ll stay with Riku-kun for a little while longer, but I’ll be back in time for it to start. Oh, and he says the present to his secret santa is on his desk, and would like to ask if you could give it to them.”  
“Tell him I’ll do that. Now I best be getting ready too.”  
“Of course. I’ll be back soon.”

The boys were ready and ended up sitting around as they waited on their guests. Mezzo had questioned where Riku was, and Mitsuki had explained the situation. He got the honor of explaining it again when Nagi finished changing, the last one to come out of his dorm room. Banri arrived only moments before the first guests rang the doorbell, he had only just taken his jacket off and turned to open the door behind him.  
“Yo-ho, kouhais! And Ban-san!” Momo greeted them cheerily as he stepped in, moving past Banri.  
“Momo, you’re supposed to wait until the host stands aside so you can get inside without squashing him,” Yuki said, sighing as he smiled at Banri, “It’s good to see you again.”  
“You too, Yuki. Come in side, both of you,” he replied with a smile.  
Behind Yuki stood Rinto, Re:vale’s manager, who followed after greeting the hosts quickly.

Momo was quick to dump his shoes and jacket, wandering inside.  
“Woah, you’ve rotated everything in here! It looks amazing!” Momo exclaimed as he looked around.  
“This is all thanks to Iori, Mitsuki and Riku!” Nagi replied enthusiastically.  
“Ooooh, nice job guys!” Momo looked around, “Where is Riku though?”  
“He’s at the hospital,” Otoharu told him from behind, “He had a serious asthma attack.”  
“Oh no!” Momo looked worried, “Is he okay?”  
“He’s alright, but they want to keep him overnight to keep an eye on him,” Banri replied.  
“I see,” Momo nodded, “Hey Yuki, let’s go visit Riku at the hospital tomorrow morning.”  
“I’m sure he’d appreciate that,” Banri nodded approvingly.  
“Alright, but we’re buying him flowers on the way,” Yuki replied.  
“Hey! What about that interview?” Rinto interrupted them.  
“Move it to later.”  
“Yuki!”  
“We aren’t very good senpais if we don’t go visit our kouhai in hospital,” Momo argued.  
“Alright,” Rinto sighed, “Let me go call them immediately.”

As he disappeared off to a quieter place, there was a knock on the door. Banri was the closest to it and opened it to see who the next guests were.  
“Tenn and Ryunosuke! Come inside,” He stepped aside.  
“Thank you for having us. Kaoru is helping Gaku, but they should be here soon,” Tenn nodded, stepping inside. As soon as he stepped inside, he noticed the lack of red hair. His brother normally rushed to the door to greet him and he frowned slightly, noticing the lack of his presence.  
“Riku’s in hospital,” Sogo spoke up, noticing the expression on Tenn’s face, “He had another attack but he’ll be okay.”  
A mix of surprise and worriedness filled Tenn, but his facial expression didn’t change as he nodded.  
“We’ll go and visit him later,” Ryunosuke said quietly as he passed Tenn, before speaking aloud, “You’ve done a great job decorating.”  
“Thanks!” Mitsuki grinned, before the smile disappeared, “We need music!”  
“Right,” Otoharu nodded, “I found a Christmas playlist on Spotify. I connected the speakers to the tablet.”  
He disappeared into the kitchen, and a moment later music started playing, before he emerged again. “Is this better?”  
“Yes! It’s fantastic!” Nagi replied. “Mitsuki, let’s dance!”  
“Nagi, not now,” Mitsuki stepped back, looking a bit embarrassed.   
“Oh? But we danced so well together last time!”  
“Well, last time I was drunk!”

“If you want anything to drink, you’re welcome to take whatever you want from the fridge in the kitchen,” Otoharu told the guests, winking, “I stocked up this morning.”  
“Yuki, let me get you something! What do you want?” Momo asked his partner.  
“Something without sugar,” he replied, and Momo entered the kitchen mumbling, “You’re so boring sometimes, Yuki.”

The front door opened, and Tsumugi entered, holding the door opened.  
“We found Zool on the way and got them to help us bring the food up,” Tsumugi told noone in particular.  
In came Kaoru and Gaku, each with a large box in hand, with the four Zool members following.  
“Zool is here too?” Momo questioned, though the hesitation in his voice was clear.  
“Yeah,” Otoharu nodded, “Although Tsukumo wasn’t invited, so he doesn’t know about this.”  
“We didn’t tell him,” Haruka confirmed, “He thinks we’re shooting for a Christmas show.”  
“We know we’ve done a lot of bad stuff that Tsukumo has made us do,” Torao admitted, “But we’re just here to have fun, no plans involved in this.”  
Although some of the others were still sceptical, they accepted the four members to the party.  
“You can place the food in the kitchen,” Tsumugi told them, “Thank you for helping us carry it.”  
“It’s no problem,” Touma shook his head, kicking his shoes off at the entrance and disappearing into the kitchen.

“Now that everyone is here,” Otoharu clapped his hands to get the attention of those who were chattering amongst themselves. “And the food is here. Let’s eat! You’re welcome to give your secret santa your gift whenever it suits you.”  
“Nagi-kun, I’m tired of carrying this. Take it,” Yuki handed him a neatly-wrapped present, and Nagi opened it immediately.  
“Kokona!” He exclaimed excitedly as he saw the familiar figure. “Thank you Mister Yuki! I have a gift for Tamaki!”  
“For me?” Tamaki’s eyes widened, he’d been getting some food for himself and stopped in the middle of it.  
“Oi,” Sogo nudged him, “Put your plate down and then you can open it.”  
Tamaki opened it, revealing a King Pudding plush holding a king pudding, and he thanked Nagi eagerly.

They sat down to eat as the gifts were exchanged, and Banri picked up Riku’s gift from his room and gave it to Ryunosuke, his secret santa. The atmosphere was loud and excitable, as chatter drowned out the Christmas music that played in the background. After stuffing themselves with dinner, there were cookies and candy on the table for those who had more space in their stomachs, and as the time dragged on, alcohol was brought out for those over the legal age. Whilst watching the drunkards dancing, a slight smile curved on Tenn’s face, but it disappeared quickly, as he found the time to slip out of the door unnoticed, present in his hand.

The air was cold, biting at the exposed skin on his face and hands. He wish he’d brought his gloves as he stuffed one hand in his jacket pocket, holding the present in the other, resulting in one hand frozen, but he didn’t care. The streets were filled with anticipation. It wasn’t Christmas yet, but it was a Saturday night and there were people out partying, of course there would be. Tenn pulled his hood over his face, keeping his head down as he slipped past groups and couples alike unnoticed. Getting noticed by fans was a pain, especially since he had somewhere to go, and he refused to waste time on the middle of the street in the freezing cold.

He arrived at the hospital not long after. Despite the short walk, he felt like a walking block of ice. The hospital was warm, and he felt himself slowly getting heated up again once he entered. He went up to the reception desk and asked for his brother’s room.  
“I’m sorry, visiting time is over,” The receptionist said, looking up with an apologetic smile.  
“He’s my twin brother,” Tenn replied, taking off his hood to reveal cold eyes. “And I have my reasons for not being able to come sooner.”  
Tenn wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that Tenn, the idol, was here in the hospital, or whether it was the cold stare he had given her, seeing as she’d shivered and quickly found the room number for him. After giving her a quick, “Thank you,” Tenn walked down the hall and took the stairs up to the first floor.

It didn’t take him long to find the room. He knocked on the door, and after hearing Riku’s voice on the other side telling him to enter, he stepped into the room. Riku was sitting on a hospital bed, with the small tv in front of him turned on. There was an oxygen mask lying on the bed next to him.  
“Tenn-nii!” Riku looked up, surprised, “I thought you were at the party with the others.”  
“I was,” Tenn replied, “But I came to see you and give you your present. I was your secret santa.”  
Riku’s eyes widened as he took the present from Tenn carefully, treating it as if it were made of glass. Tenn’s eyes trailed down to the mask abandoned next to him.  
“Shouldn’t you be wearing the mask?”  
Riku shook his head, “Only if I have trouble breathing or when I’m going to sleep. I’m fine now but they still want me to stay overnight.”  
“I see,” Tenn replied, even though he already knew that. The room was filled with silence for a moment before Tenn spoke again, “Make sure to take care of yourself. Don’t work too hard.”  
Riku nodded eagerly, “I’ll be careful!”  
The room was silent again, aside from the news on the TV in the background, talking about an episode that was happening somewhere in the north of Japan.   
“I should get back,” Tenn started heading towards the door.  
“Tenn-nii?” Riku paused as Tenn turned to face him, “It was getting boring being here. Thank you for visiting me.”  
Tenn turned and left without a word, hiding the smile on his face from Riku. Riku watched as he left and then looked down at the present in his hand, still wrapped. He stroked the wrapping paper gently, before carefully opening the present. He almost got tears in his eyes as he noticed the small letter from Tenn which wrote ‘Merry Christmas’ along with the tickets to a concert and the newest Trigger CD. Even if Tenn wasn’t good at expressing himself to Riku, Riku could feel the brotherly love from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa fic that I wrote for @chetiree on twitter! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and merry Christmas!


End file.
